Friendly help
by Goldenwriter15
Summary: Stella is going through a hard time involving her family and when she ditches art class one day her friends, that she had a fight with appeared and witnessed a fight between her parents and helped her. But can she and Brandon confess their feelings after so long of liking each other? And can she spill her heart to her loved ones? AU no magic and a one-shot.


**Author's note: Stella and Brandon are one of my most favorite couples and I don't own winx club because I am thirteen but I own this plot and conflict and all of that.**

 **I don't own Winx club** **and enjoy the story.**

Stella sighed thoughtfully as she looked at the clock again, after class she needed to talk to her friends, but was a little bit nervous about talking to them right now. Especially after they had a fight, now this was not like any other fight that they had, it was worse in a way she couldn't describe. What had the fight been about? They thought she didn't trust them and that may partially be true because she had not told them what was wrong. But even if they did not know why she was upset why would they add to the list of problems clouding her mind, making her want to yell in frustration but then cry in misery.

She tried and tried to talk to them all day but they just avoided her and looked away, if they want her to be hurt then they're doing a pretty good job at it. The other thought on her mind was because she felt so alone, her parents were fighting so much and her sister was in the hospital, why would she be happy? What could possibly make her happy again? Somedays she just wanted to disappear into a hole and never come back out.

Even though the fight happened last week, and was still not a fresh wound anymore, she still felt like nobody was going to be there for her, and she was right. Her parents were on the verge of divorce and she hadn't smiled a real smile in weeks. The fact that her friends had been too caught up in their own worlds and oblivious to the heart ache she was going through hurt, a lot. Maybe she should have talked to them, begged for a shoulder to cry on, but she didn't want them to worry about it.

Perhaps it had been her fault that she felt so alone, but when her Grandma died with her Grandpa she was alone and cried for months, she had to go through therapy and that is not something that anyone would want to relive. When she had met her friends she felt like she could open back up to the world, but now she wished that she had just stayed alone because the pain she felt was unbearable.

Maybe one day they would want to forgive her and talk to her but she feared that by then it would be too late for her. Stella was crowded with her thoughts that when the bell rang she was startled and quickly walked out to avoid anyone from catching the dampness in her eyes. She walked to her next class with her head down and her thoughts up in the clouds.

She wanted to bolt from the school and go talk to her sister, Morgan, Morgan had light orange hair and light blue eyes with tan skin, she was a fun loving, bright, and cheerful girl and loved the colors light blue and light yellow. She had been involved in a severe car accident, hence why she was in the hospital but Stella was afraid for her reaction to their parents.

In fact after their grandparents died they became closer and practically began to talk about everything, before they had argued nonstop and had an instant despise with each other. Stella had been too busy in her thoughts that she realized that she had walked past the art room and was now in an unfamiliar corridor.

She turned around to find the hallways clearing and she walked to the art classroom and finally after ten minutes she found it, when she was about to reach for the door, she thought otherwise. She could just skip this one class, and besides she was not in the mood for creating a painting for a practically destroyed home. So she retracted her hand and began the walk to her locker.

Each step felt like she was being forced back, maybe it hadn't been the right choice to skip but she would just end up in her thoughts anyways and she sat with the girls and guys so maybe that should just be avoided right now. After all they were mad at her and she was pretty positive that they hated her right now because it felt so much like that.

She remembered the first day that she had entered with _them_ ; she ended up going home in a yellow color and crying her eyes out. They had a paint fight that day because they were making mean comments and she finally snapped and poured a dark green paint on Brandon.

Stella shivered slightly at the thought but continued on her way to her locker before she grabbed her stuff from her light blue locker and closed it quietly and walked out of the school. She had just realized how cold it felt since it was close to winter and it was a Friday in Boston so she did not need to worry about seeing either the girls or guys tomorrow and explaining why she wasn't there and having them yell at her for acting like a child and being a selfish brat, some of the things they had called her when they had talked to her. In fact one day she sat alone at lunch and they dumped food on her.

Stella walked to her car, still deep in her thoughts before she got in and started the car. She put her hands on the steering wheel but thought otherwise because she found herself turning the car off and leaning her head against the wheel.

She felt tears stream down her cheeks, and just continued to silently sob, what she usually did in the car on the way home or after school. Finally she sat up and started the car again before she drove off.

 _I hope mom and dad aren't arguing today, it is so heartbreaking to watch and listen to, especially when one of them goes driving off in the middle of the night._

Stella focused on the road; it was a silent drive, no music, no chatting aimlessly, and no flirting with Brandon. If someone had told her two months ago that she would be like this she would have laughed in their face, to bad nothing always happens as she wants it to. If it had, her parents would not be fighting and her sister wouldn't be in the hospital and she would be hanging with her friends and having fun instead of crying her eyes out.

She stopped the car in her driveway, noting that her dad's car was gone. Had they already had the fight and she missed it or are they having it later on tonight? Stella turned the car off and stepped out grabbing her bag before she walked up the steps to her house and opened the door. Stella tensed once she saw the broken glass near the front door; the door was a cherry wooden color and had a beautiful rainbow like glass in the center.

 _I guess they already had the fight_

She was both relieved and worried, relieved that she did not have to witness her parents fighting, worried that something happened to either one of her parents. She stepped over the broken glass, making a mental note to pick up the glass before anyone notices it but was saddened to see the living room destroyed and she shut her eyes in sadness and heart ache.

"Stella, what are you doing here?" Stella turned around and saw her mom in a big sweatshirt with black leggings on and her light blonde hair in a messy bun.

"It doesn't matter, mom what happened here?" Stella asked carefully avoiding her mom's gaze before her mom gave a sigh and closed her own light blue eyes.

Luna stepped over the shattered cup and to her daughter; she felt horrible for the pain that she knew her daughter was going through and only hoped that her friends had been there for her when she couldn't. "Stella it is pretty obvious, now go relax, I don't want you stepping on any broken glass" Luna said.

Stella was about to protest but thought otherwise, it was obvious that her mom was exhausted and needed to sleep so she gave a weak nod and left the room with a tear brimming her eye and threatening to come out.

Stella walked up the stairs looking cautiously around her at the broken frames; this fight was the worse one yet and who knew when divorce time would come because this would probably earn an award at how cluttered and messy this marriage was.

Stella finally entered her room; her room had hard wood floors, a bed, with two nightstands on both sides, and a flat screen TV on the other side and a walk in closet with a small balcony on the outside across from Brandon's room, and laid down onto her bed, sighing sadly as she hugged a pillow. She closed her eyes in desperation to block out the hurtful thoughts; she needed to clear her mind. Maybe she could go shopping, no that would not even help in the slightest. She quickly rejected that idea and sat up on the bed before pulling out her phone and unlocking the screen and she went on Instagram. _Sunshine_Stell_ was her username and she looked at the photos on her account which were a lot of her and her friends.

Even Instagram put her in a sad mood; maybe nothing could clear her mind. Maybe she could go clean up the downstairs but for what, so they could just destroy the house again tomorrow. But that would probably be the only thing that could help her distract herself.

With a sigh she got up and walked downstairs before she started to tidy the kitchen, taking at least two hours. First she swept up the smaller pieces of broken glass before she started to pick up the bigger pieces. While she was carefully picking up glass she heard the doorbell ring causing her to cut herself on the glass.

 _Who could be at the door at four in the afternoon?_

Stella walked to the door hiding her hand behind her back as she walked; finally reaching the door she noticed the glass in the front shattered but kicked it to the side cutting her ankle. Finally she opened the door but gasped when she saw the winx and the specialists.

She tried to put on a brave face and leaned against the door trying to block their vision of the broken glass. "What do you need?" Stella finally asked breaking the silence.

"Why weren't you in art today?" Brandon asked as he stared at Stella in the eyes.

Stella avoided his gaze and instead looked at the ground, finally realizing that she had a bad cut on her ankle, she hid the ankle quickly and coughed, "Why does it matter?" Stella shot back.

"Well skipping school is illogical" Tecna pointed out.

"Listen you're at my doorstep, for what, to lecture me on my time schedule well I don't need help with that so you can leave now" Stell said hoping they would leave so she could clean up her ankle and hand.

"Can we just come in, it's freezing out here?" Bloom said sounding frustrated.

Stella felt her eyes widen, and she quickly said, "No"

"Well why not?" Riven asked, "You have a boy toy in there?" He asked sarcastically.

Stella gave him a disgusted look, "No you can't just barge into my house, and get in my life whenever you want to or try to tell me to trust you when hey, and you're here lecturing me on what to do when I don't need your damned help?" Stella scowled.

"Well hey you don't need to trust us just tell us why you weren't there?" Brandon said.

"No I don't need to tell you now bye and you can leave now." Stella said about to shut the door when Brandon forced it open.

He looked around the corridor shocked when he saw the broken glass, "What happened?" He demanded.

"The vase just fell over, no big deal" Stella stuttered trying to think up a lie.

"It looks like it was thrown" Timmy pointed out.

"Ok we can talk tomorrow at Starbucks or something just get out now" Stella said quickly trying to shove them out before her dad got home which luck was not on her side today.

Her dad's car pulled up and she dragged them into the kitchen and up to her room. "Why did you drag us here when your dad pulled up" Nabu asked looking at her suspiciously.

"Never mind that so why do you need to know?" Stella asked again as she looked back at them.

Bloom was about to answer when they were cut off by yelling and screaming. "LUNA THIS GETTING SO FRUSTRATING!" Her dad could be heard yelling.

"REALLY RADIUS, WELL I AM TIRED OF YOU PRACTICALLY DESTROYING MY HOUSE!" Luna screamed back as they heard a glass shatter.

"IT'S MY HOUSE TOO" Radius argued.

Stella wanted to run out there and slap her parents but the blood loss on her ankle was holding her back, "So you should probably go now" Stella said quickly.

"Why are they fighting" Bloom asked softly.

Stella avoided everyone's gazes, "Who's arguing listen you should probably just leave now" Stella said as she walked to the balcony.

"Stella tell us, why are they arguing?" Flora asked.

Stella continued to walk to the balcony and opened the door for them to leave, "We're not going until you tell us what is going on" Brandon said as he sat on the bed.

"Fine but I have to go for a minute" Stella said as she felt the head ache and pain in her ankle increase and hid her hand from them. She walked out and dashed to the bathroom and wiped the cut on her hand and tried to bandage her ankle but it continued to bleed.

Flora was the only one who knew how to handle that and right now she doesn't want her to do it but she walked out and down the stairs to grab a tube of ice cream and a spoon. The living room was even worse than earlier and both cars were gone. Stella walked back upstairs and to her room.

She opened her door and saw her friends look up at her with worried looks, and some showed a smile when they saw the tube of ice cream and she went and sat in between Bloom and Brandon.

"So what just happened" Aisha asked gently.

Stella took a deep breath and opened the tube of ice cream, "My parents have been fighting like that for a while, once a day usually but today was twice. Usually I would come home and try to clean it up, like the broken glass that is in the living room or in the foyer" Stella took a spoonful of her food. She gulped it down as Brandon rubbed her back, "It started a couple of months ago but was rather small and not big like a tornado hit, but within the past month is has gotten worse." Stella said.

"Why didn't you tell us, we could have helped" Tecna asked.

Stella gave a bitter laugh, "Help with what, my parents are getting a divorce, that is pretty obvious, so there is not much to help with" Stella shook her head.

Bloom put a hand on her knee, "Stella it is not best to cry on your own, believe me I know" bloom said soothingly.

"No you don't know Bloom, because you were never alone to deal with you problems, my grandparent's death, I was alone that entire time, and went through months of therapy before I finally was able to lighten up" Stella said shaking her head and standing up.

"I was adopted" Bloom said, as she too stood up.

"Yeah but now you have two sets of family who love and care for you but yet I have no family, my parents are too worried about themselves to even worry about me" Stella shot back.

"Well Stella I guess we should feel so sorry for you, so what you lost your grandparents" Bloom said.

"YEAH WELL ALSO ADD THAT I AM LOSING MY SISTER TOO YOU SELFISH BRAT, ALL YOU WANT TO WORRY ABOUT IS YOUR OWN SELF THAT NOBODY ELSE MATTERS TO YOU BECAUSE BLOOM HAS SUCH A TERRIBLE LIFE" Stella yelled.

Bloom felt the tears build up, she knew she was being selfish but the first part of what she said struck her to the core, here she was picking a fight with her best friend who is losing her sister and having her parents get a divorce. "What?" She whispered.

"You heard me loud and clear Bloom, what do you want me to do? Act like your life sucks so badly because you have only gone through one crisis while I have gone through three" Stella asked sarcastically.

"Stella, I am sorry" Bloom said brokenly.

Stella softened a little and pulled the red head into a hug, "Its ok Bloom" Stella said.

"No I just feel terrible for doing that to you" Bloom said as they pulled apart and sat back down next to each other. Bloom finally noticed that Stella's hand was bandaged and looked at it for a minute, "Stella what happened to your hand?" Bloom asked as everyone looked at Stella's hand.

"Sweetie you're injured, let me see" Flora said gently as she came over and kneeled in front of Stella, she carefully unwrapped the bandages and saw the cut on Stella's hand.

"What happened?" Brandon asked alarmed as he looked at the now bleeding hand.

"Nothing don't worry about" Stella said as she avoided her friends looks and instead looked at her ankle which she quickly hid so no one would notice it, or so she hoped.

"Stella there is blood on your carpet" Aisha said shocked as everyone looked at the carpet in alarm.

"Are you bleeding Stell" Sky asked as he looked closer to see her ankle hidden behind her leg.

Riven noticed too and eh shared a look with Sky, "Stella can we see your other ankle" He demanded.

"It's not a big deal guys, really I am fine, and it's just a little blood" Stella said, but quickly gasped once she realized what she just said.

Brandon gently gabbed her other ankle and was shocked to see the blood soaking through the cloth of the bandage, "Ok sweetie come with me" Flora said as she dragged Stella out of the room.

They walked to the nearest bathroom and Stella sat on the counter as Flora grabbed some bandages, she unwrapped her ankle, "What happened sweetie?" Flora asked gently as she unwrapped the bandage.

Stella took a deep breath before she answered, "I was picking up the glass when you guys rang the doorbell, it is not our fault but it startled me causing the class to slip and cut my hand. When I got to the front door I noticed the glass and kicked it aside cutting my foot. So that about sums it up" Stella said as she cheerfully moved her arm.

Outside the door the gang listened and were shocked because of how much Stella was dealing with, they walked downstairs into the living room and it looked like a tornado hit and everything was shattered. The girls started to sweep up the mess as the boys got trash bags and started to clean up the mess.

"We should be here for Stella today" Musa pointed out as she lifted some glass off of the floor and put it in a trash bag that Riven was holding.

"First we should help her clean up this mess" Aisha said as she swept up some glass.

After a little bit, Stella and flora were done bandaging Stella's ankle and they walked to Stella's room where the gang sat back down after they threw the trash bags away. Stella and Flora walked back into the room and back to their spaces. "To be honest guys I am a little worried about Morgan but thanks for being here with me" Stella finally said after a moment of silence.

"Hey, you are our friend we should be there for you" Bloom said as everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Awe thanks guys" Stella said as she smiled, then she sighed sadly, missing her sister, here she was smiling while her sister was hurting. She was a terrible sister in that sense, Brandon picked her chin back up as Musa rubbed her shoulder.

"Stella, Morgan is going to be ok" Musa soothed, she knew what it was like to lose someone close to you, she had lost her own mother but she had the girls there for her. She pulled the blonde into a hug.

"Awe group hug" Flora said as the girls hugged and the boys shrugged before joining into the hug.

"We should have a sleep over" Tecna suggested.

"Yeah that sounds like a great idea Tec" Timmy said as he smiled at his girlfriend.

"Let's do it" Aisha said.

The girls and guys all nodded and Stella smiled before pulling Brandon in for a hug, she felt his strong arms wrap around her small body and she snuggled into his chest. They may not be a couple but everyone could see that they loved each other.

The others all shared a look and got up to leave, while Stella and Brandon sat on the bed hugging. "Sunshine you should have told me" Brandon said as he placed his chin on her head.

"I know" Stella mumbled and she snuggled her head into his chest as tears escaped her honey colored eyes.

"Hey, don't cry" Brandon said as he pulled back from the hug.

"Sorry" Stella said.

"Sunshine, you know I hate to see you cry" Brandon said soothingly.

"I know and Brandon I have to tell you something" Stella said softly as she looked in Brandon eyes searching for something.

"What is it Sunshine?" Brandon asked as he pushed a piece of her hair behind her face.

"Brandon I love you" Stella stuttered blushing as she looked down; "I know you probably don't like me in the same way so I will just" She was rambling now.

Brandon cut her off as he slammed his lips onto hers starling her at first and then she slowly responded and ran her hands through his hair as he hugged her to him. Brandon poured all of his emotion into that kiss, love, passion, and adoration. So did Stella, after a minute they separated and leaned their foreheads against each other.

"So I am guessing you like me too" Stella mumbled as she stared into Brandon's eyes.

"Oh sunshine isn't it obvious that I like you" Brandon said as he looked into her eyes.

Stella gave a giggle, "I guess it was, I always wondered why you were so angry with other guys who tried to flirt with me." Stella admitted.

"Yeah and I love you too Sunshine" Brandon confessed.

"I figured" Stella teased.

"So do you want to my girlfriend?" Brandon asked.

"Hmm, I guess I will have to think about it" Stella teased pretending to think about it, "Yup" Stella popped the p.

Brandon and Stella kissed again as they both got up, holding hands, Stella fished out her phone and took a selfie with Brandon's arms around her and they both were smiling.

When they got downstairs, Brandon was crowded with the guys and Stella with the girls, "Awe that is so romantic" Flora gushed as Stella finished the story.

"Yeah, glad you two finally confessed" Bloom said.

Stella and Brandon finally got away and they hugged each other and stayed in that embrace until their friends found them and they both laughed.

Stella smiled and leaned her head on Brandon's chest as she finally was able to smile again and she knew that it would be difficult but she would make it through as long as she had her best friends and her boyfriend.

She kissed him on the cheek and they had a sleepover and she had a blast for the first time in a while. Later on Morgan got out of the hospital but their parents got a divorce and they all graduated but remained friends throughout their lives.

 **Author's Note: I think that is the first regular Stella and Brandon fanfiction that I have written, sorry about the kissing part, and if you guys have a problem with that please let me know and read the new updated version of this story, because I felt like the original version that I made didn't have enough scenes in it so I added one more to answer some questions.**

 **Thanks for reading the story, you are highly appreciated in my book, comment if you liked, loved, disliked, or just down right hated. I can take the flames if you hated it but lay low on the cursing when you review please.**

 **Bye guys**

 **~Maddy**


End file.
